


Backyard

by Pastel_Artist (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pastel_Artist
Summary: "You know stored magic is bad." ~ Romania"I do.""Then why did you do it love" ~ England"I didn't.""Well, you would have had to." ~ Norway*Magic trio x male!reader**Also Romnor (maybe :3)*





	1. Stored magic isn't safe magic

Working on my laptop is never fun but hey, it what I have to do to make money. As long as you pay the bills who really cares what you do. I draw commissioned art for people online for a living at the moment and hey it works. I'm (m/n) an online Tumblr artist who loves anime maybe a little too much. We all have are things were into mine just happens to be anime. I may or may not also have an attraction towards other male homo sapiens making me a homosexual. Ugh, smooth just smooth starting off on a good note. I love having to make jokes and stuff on my sexuality its what I do. but introducing yourself like that is just great. Some grade A stuff here note my sarcasm. 

I was on my soft bed working on my commissioned piece for the tenth time today trying to figure out what to draw. My customer happened to request my favorite anime Hetalia. I look back at my piece on my Dell laptop again and sighed I had no idea what to draw and my customer was so vague it was annoying. It's like when you ask someone if they want Italian food and they say yes and when you ask what they want there ok with getting anything. My hand was shaking holding the pen in my hand for my Wacom tablet. I observed a quick flash of green go by my house window. An odd sight to see as it's not fall where leaves would be falling off trees and even so leaves don't fall that fast. I look out my old house window again and don't see anything that would relate to what had just flown by, so I decided to go outside my house and see what that was for myself. 

I walk out of my house at a quickening pace to make sure I didn't miss what was there. I head over to my front lawn to find what that green flash was and I see sitting in front of my house on the walkway in my front yard was flying mint bunny. Happening to talk about my favorite anime again Hetalia which is about human personifications of countries. Mint Bunny is sort of England's pet in a sense but only magic people can see it which really didn't add up. Mint bunny a pet from my favorite anime was in front of me and I could see it. I walk over to Mint bunny just to make sure I was seeing things right but it disappears right before my eyes. I decide to go to my backyard to get some inspiration for my drawing since I was already out here and I needed a break. My backyard is simple just grass, big oak trees and some pretty flowers of different kinds including sunflowers and tulips. I sit on the soft grass and lay down looking up at the bright blue sky. It's really fun for me to really look up at the clouds as it was a thing I would do a lot when I was younger. Looking at the fluffy clouds and seeing what should have been mint bunny really gives be ideas on what to possibly do for my drawing. 

I start to get back up on my feet when I feel a shake underneath me which is not good. In (c/n) we don't really get natural disasters so I tend to get nervous when things like this happen. I finally get to stand up which is good till there was a loud blast in my yard and I was knocked down back onto the hard ground. This was not any sort of natural disaster. I was laying down on the ground not able to get up from the force of the blast. Then I heard footsteps coming my way. "Hello, love do you need any help." A soft voice asks. The said voice helped me up and I gave them a nod and a thanks. I dusted off my clothes of any dirt from the ground and look up to get a view of who the voice belonged to. I gasp in amazement at the people standing in front of me since this wasn't possible. 

There standing in my backyard was the magic trio aka England, Norway, and Romania all from the fictional anime Hetalia. I was in shock what would these anime characters be doing he in my yard. For one their not real and two if they could be anywhere why would they be here. "Are you ok that was quite a blast over here," Romania asked me with a concerned face. I just nodded my head. I couldn't wrap my head around this at all. "You know stored magic is bad." Romania continued. Was that all it was stored magic, how would of that happen. Though I still respond to the question even though I am quite confused. "I do," I respond. I mean I really didn't know but at the same time, it was like I did a part of me knew what was going on in the slightest bit. 

"Then why did you do it, love," England asked me. I was confused I didn't have anything to do with magic just art. I didn't do anything, I don't even know that magic was really real and that it was stored in my backyard. "I didn't," I reply being honest from my understanding. "Well, you would have had to" Norway adds on. This is making no sense I don't know magic someone else could have done it and pinned in on me or something. Maybe they even have the wrong guy. I was getting quite mad, some anime characters just barge in and ask me why I was storing magic. Which I didn't. "What do you mean by that I don't have any association with magic," I say in an annoyed tone getting fed up with these people.

"Are you (m/n)" England asks me giving an awkward look. "Yeah why you guys are starting to scare me a bit," I say. "Well I'm England I run the ask magic trio blog for the three of us and I'm the one you're commissioning the piece too. And we are also led to believe you're a personification." he finished. Ok, this wasn't making any sense to me at all again. Personification? "So let me get this straight you asked for a commission so you could keep an eye on me and when you saw the blast it confirmed your suspicions at least I'm assuming" I respond. "Basically that's everything," Norway replies. "So what are we going to do about this whole thing," I ask. 

"Well, we were planning on taking you to Norway to work on some tests. Like testing your magic and other stuff like that," Romania responds to my question smiling. Which creeped me out in the slightest bit. " So you expect a 4th-year senior college art student to just up and trust you and leave with you guys to Norway," I asked. "Yes." Norway bluntly replied. "Well... not all at first," England said after Norway's blunt response. "Just come into my house and we can talk about it," I say and direct everyone towards my house. As were walking into the house I could tell something was bothering the other three so I decided to start up a conversation. "So is something the matter," I questioned. 

"Well you say you were a college student so how are you able to afford to live in your own house," Romania quietly asked. "Well if you must know this was my parent's old house they never sold it and gave it to me already paid off," I said answering their question. "I still pay for the other stuff like heating, plumbing etc. But I have a part time job, I commission art so that helps and I have a roommate as well though right now she isn't here." I continued. "Oh," England says. I continued my walking and showed the three to my plain bedroom. "This is my room, not much too it just my art and anime stuff," I mumbled. I walk over to sit on my bed almost laying on it for being too comfy. Romania sits next to me, England sits on the chair near my desk and Norway sits on a soft bean bag chair close to England and across from me and Romania. "So about all this sorted magic stuff." I start. "What is it really about?" 

"We don't know, but when we saw the large blast from your house it could only have been from stored magic of the sort we don't know what kind. It was gone too fast to identify it. But from the quick look that we got of it, its common stuff (c/n) would have done. He dwindled in heavy stuff lot of advance work of magic far beyond us." England spoke but he mumbled something after that I couldn't really understand. "Whose (c/n) in Hetalia I know not all countries are personified but that county is not even talked about in the fandom and I haven't heard of that country in general at all," I asked. "(c/n) he was a young boy when he was gone. He worked with advanced magic and almost had the world in his hands. His whole life was to try and find world peace and he almost did. He was a bright kid and well like between all our countries. But then he went missing, his country is still here just he's gone. We're trying to find him since he is closely related to me and Romania." Norway responded. 

"What do you mean closely related?" I asked surely confused. "Our son," Norway replies trying to almost avoid the answer looking over a Romania and sighing. "Wait so (c/n) is an advanced magic person that's your son." "Yes," Romania says. "And that magic blast in my backyard was his advance stored magic." "Yep, it's like 99.9% chance it's his" Norway mumbled. "Could you tell when the magic was stored?" I asked. 

"From my knowledge, it wasn't stored that long ago we can't say about when" England said finally getting back into the conversation and telling that Norway and Romania are getting uncombable. "But I'm the only one who has been here my roommate has been studying abroad this year." I acknowledged. "Exactly," England spoke. "Do you guys think I'm country name?!" I yelled. "Calm down, and yes. And meeting you In person has helped a lot." England commented. "But I probably don't even look like him and I have proof that I was born as a normal human." I rambled on to them almost leaving to find something that would prove it. 

"(m/n), if you are (c/n) then things like that wouldn't matter he would have done something like that to protect him. He would wipe his memory change his name. He knows how to do this stuff. We just don't know why he would do it." Romania said with dripping sadness in his voice. "Well if you think that I might be (c/n) you should just refer to me that way maybe something will click," I suggest. "That isn't too bad of an idea (m/n)," Norway said. "Did, I ever have a human name?" I ask. "No, not yet you were always called (c/n)." "Ok, then if you ever need to call me by a human name use (m/n) since no one will know" I respond.

Everyone nods in agreement to that. "So will you be coming with us to Norway," England asked me hoping to get the answer they all wanted to here. I start leaving my room to head down to the kitchen. I turn around to look at all of them. "I mean way wouldn't I. Even though there is a big chance and risk involved with this that's what makes it fun," I reply and head off to the kitchen without them.

 

A/n: 2017 word written.... welp I guess my stories are going to be longer than I thought. This took me a while to write and I am very proud of this. I was going to start this story on my old wattpad account long ago but I never did and here it is.


	2. Magic in public is never good

"Daad" I whined wanting to push their buttons. We just got to the airport after a long ride and we have been walking forever in the dam place. "What is it SON," Norway said emphasizing the last word. Probably getting annoyed at my consent nagging. "I'm board" I continue to whine. I hope my father has something for me to do since I am tired of walking around. "I know what we can do" replies Romania smirking. I was intrigued, I wanted to know what Romania had on his mind. And I hope that it's something really good. "What," I ask very curiously. "We can do magic" Romania responds. My eyes are sparkling, the thought of doing magic sounds like so much fun. And I mean I'm going to have to do some soon in Norway, If we have the time we can get some done now. If anything that sounds like a well thought out plan. "We can't do that, it's not safe," Norway replies. Romania pouts not happy at the response Norway gave. This was going to be something to kill my never ending boredom and Norway had to take it away. "Come on don't be such a kill joy, Lulu." Romania pouted. I agreed with Romania on this Norway was being such a kill joy. "We're in public Vlad, did you forget that. We're also not supposed to reveal are selfs to people from outside are country or partners country" Norway informed. This is bullshit "revealing yourself" has nothing to do with magic there are a lot of magic users out there.

"But Luuuukassss" My father dragged. Trying to win him over with a pouty face and puppy dog eyes. "No" replied Norway bluntly. He was staring back right at him and you could tell it wasn't working. Oh well, Romania you tried that's all that matters. "Stop arguing like an old married couple." England intervened. It's really funny how he says that. "That's you and Alfred's job, am I right" I added on. I smirk knowing I just hit a soft spot. England turns to look at me in shock. "Sexual tensions" I yelled out across the airport. As you can tell I have no self-control. "(m/n) that is rude." Norway lectures me. I repeat a giant kill joy. "I don't care," I respond back. I almost wanted to add what you think as long as it's about me. Does anyone get it? Fall out boy? No? We continued walking together till we found some seating in the airport. I sit by Vladamir as at this point in time he is my favorite dad. I don't really want to sit next to kill joy, Lukas.

Come on who would not want to do magic if given the chance especially if it's your parent who is letting you. Lukas is being a killjoy and I hate it and Romania is acting like a baby about it. Even though I take his side in the matter. Sorry, dad but at this point, we both should let it go. Romania is like the cool dad, not the dad that tries to be cool and fails, the one that lets you do whatever you want even with friends though there are occasional things he would say no to of course. But he is the parent you go to if you have to ask for anything. He will understand you when you mess up or need help. On the other hand, Norway is a blunt mother. He really loves you and stuff but he doesn't show it much as it's in his nature. He'll often say no to things you ask for/ ask to do but really he's looking out for you and your safety. It may be hard at times to come to him for help. If you got in trouble there maybe yelling. Sometimes he can even be really protective that's just how he is. Be careful which family members are home when you're bringing a boy to your house.

What, I can just tell from how they act that's how they are as parents or it's just a hunch. Maybe I am their son after all. JK, just joking we gotta wait for that. Trying to relieve my boredom I pull out my phone and start scrolling through it looking through my Tumblr feed. You know because looking at it probably 5 minutes ago to see if someone posted wasn't enough. Romania then starts to look over my shoulder like a stalker and at my phone. I start to scroll faster through my feed because I don't really want my "father" to see what I post and who I follow. Let's just say there was a story on my feed about ones maybe parents that are also in the room at the time. Yeah, I probably shouldn't go on Tumblr when there around don't really want to get in trouble. "(m/n) what did you skip over on your feed it looked like a story." Romania spoke up. I panicked how would Romania react, It looks like they all know about Hetalia. Would it kill me to show him, he is the "cool father" after all. I took a risked and scrolled back to the story on my feed then handing over my phone to Vlad. I just was hoping the story wasn't bad and it was just fluff. I turn to look over at Romania who was reading the story and I saw blood dripping out of his nose. God Damn it, it just had to be a fucken smut fucken gave him a nose bleed. Romania started to be a little jumpy in his seat then ran over to Norway. God no, God fucken no he is going to show him the story. I face palm, I could of only guess he was going to do that. "Lukas, Lukas look what I found on (m/n)'s phone," Vlad yelled at him trying to get his attention. I could see Lukas pulling the phone from Vlad's hands not looking straight at him and started to read the story on the phone. After some time and some awkward silence, Norway gave me a glare from where he was sitting and it gave me a chill up my spine. I could tell he was mad. Then Romania with my phone in hand came back over really happy and sat back down next to me. Giving me possession of my phone again. I could tell I wasn't safe at all from the glare Noway gave me. I just have to stay away from him for a bit stick to England or Romania. Lucky for me the person at the desk thing somewhere called for are flight. We all got up from our seats in the middle of nowhere in the airport and headed for our gate number to get to the plane for our flight. Norway here we come.

 

A/n: not as long as last time but still long. Forgot to say it last time but the country name of the country you might be is different than the country you live in.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry that I abandoned this story a long time ago, I was very busy and got to a point where I stopped writing fanfiction as a whole I am back on this account to write fanfic but sometime later this and my other story will be deleted as I'm not happy with the work. Thank you for your time and reading this story. You can comment on this or my other story if you have ideas for me to write. Please note I'm trying not to write ships anymore but I will if you guys want. (though because of personal things may not write certian ones anymore that I use to.)


End file.
